koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kshatriya
NZ-666 Kshatriya (NZ-666クシャトリヤ) is a Newtype intensive Mobile Suit. It retains the same thermal power as its Mobile Armor predecessor, NZ-000 Quin-Mantha, by utilizing four binders. Originally codenamed as "four propellers", the binders are multipurpose "wing" components which stores funnels, various weaponry, thrusters, and may act as a shield for the Mobile Suit. The four binders help balance the MS and support its flight capabilities; their invention is the main reason why Kshatriya can retain the power of a giant mecha for its smaller size. A Psycoframe system is built around the cockpit, meaning that it was likely built during the time of Char's rebellion. Since the Neo Zeon manufacturer from that time period pushed every bit of their resources for Kshatriya's creation, it really is the only one of its kind. Useful for its durability and strength, Kshatriya places massive strain on the Newtype pilot to maintain control for the cannons and funnels. To try to counter these set backs, the Gatling-guns are a last minute addition for the pilot's relief and defense. The Mobile Suit's namesake is one of four varna, or ancient Hindu castes. Second within the four, it serves as the social order for kings and warriors. Symbols of authority, various ancient Indian empires were said to have been ruled by members of this caste. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Fires beams from mega particle cannon. Three shots can be fired in a row. : , : Downwards slash from two binders that lifts enemies hits upwards. Shoots from funnels to knock them back down. : , , : Tucks in binders and spirals through the air, hitting those in its path multiple times. As it stands upright upon its landing, Kshatriya shoots a spray of shots from its funnels. : , , , : Stands in one place as funnels circle around it. Emits a 360 energy wave to cover whatever area the funnels happened to miss. : , , , , : Unleashes beam sabers from all binders and performs a rising cut by spinning like a top. Mobile Suit becomes aerial for a short time after the move finishes. : , , , , , : Shoots two shots from mega particle cannons before unleashing a massive shot from all binders. Final firing phase can be extended with more taps. : , , , , , : Left and right slashes and a dual cut from beam sabers. Uses mega particle cannons to shoot forward three times, shooting a spray of shots to the front as it finishes. : : Summons all funnels to hit area in front of Mobile Suit, surrounding enemies in range from various angles. It juggles foes caught within the funnels' path, spinning them upwards. If there are no viable targets near Kshatriya, the funnels will try to target faraway enemies. Ends attack by having funnels shoot a final wavy shot to the front. :Combination : All funnels are directed to hit anything straight before it. Follows by using its guns to shoot a wide radius of shots to the front. Kshatriya's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Tucks in binders and rams itself forward. : , , , : Left slash, right slash, and dual cut from two binders. : , : Conjures funnels to shoot to the front. :Aerial : Shoots a constant stream from its chest mega particle cannons. Sends funnels to the front once it stops firing. Special Equipment Once Kshatriya is downloaded in the third title, players will gain this unique trait for it. *'Enhanced Binder' - Defense power steadily rises after shooting down 250 enemies. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits